<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beneath the crimson gaze by Solrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292069">Beneath the crimson gaze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey'>Solrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Boyfriends, Claiming Bites, Coming Untouched, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Dom Kang Yeosang, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Human!Wooyoung, Kinks, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Painplay, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Possessive Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stripping, Sub Jung Wooyoung, Top Kang Yeosang, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Yeosang, Vampires, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that mattered in this moment was the fact that his boyfriend stepped closer until his fingers could grace over his way too tight shirt, and suddenly Wooyoung thought he couldn’t breath, the room had gotten too heated. Yeosang’s finger threatened to burn him alive.</p><p> </p><p>Yeosang had directly graced over the bulge in his pants all the way down before using the same finger to tip his head up and Wooyoung willingly followed immediately, mind already hazed with lust.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beneath the crimson gaze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. Yeah it is I again.</p><p>Today I have woosang for you. And even though I said this is an established relationship and they both gave consent to what they are doing, their relationship is kinda,,, weird? Don't be like them and don't take them as an example, this is nothing more than fiction lol. I honestly don't know what happened with me here- </p><p>Also not beta read since I wouldn't get this ready before Halloween was over here. TT I try to look over it in a couple of days.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was always a thrill for them. Being seen, being noticed, having flashing cameras on them even though they could never capture his boyfriend anyway. Wooyoung loved the adrenaline running through his veins when the world seemed to hold its breath because he, Jung Wooyoung, was dating the most desired vampire of south korea, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kang Yeosang</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and was loved and hated for that immensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that his outer appearance wasn’t suited for a high noble vampire like Yeosang who always dressed up in the finest clothes with picture perfect hair and just the right amount of make-up on his beautiful face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung was nothing more than a goth, loving to dress in all black, put on pretty dark make-up and play the guitar to depressing songs. Which didn’t make him depressed nor scared to live, like the public liked to believe. He had just found comfort in such things before he had found comfort in others, had found comfort in Yeosang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what if Wooyoung loved to dance weirdly with Yeosang in the middle of the night? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loved to tease Yeosang with all of his unwanted attention and how excited it made Wooyoung to know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kang Yeosang was his boyfriend? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How easily Yeosang was riled up when Wooyoung was almost exposing one of the many marks on his body to the public eye?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung had no chill, would never have. Maybe that was the very first reason why he had been so attracted to Yeosang from minute one, the thrill of the unknown danger. He wonders what went through Yeosang’s head when his eyes became a predatory red. So crimson, like a sea filled with blood and the only reflection as a dripping moon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did Yeosang see when he was overwhelmed by his inner demon, the need to bite and mark what’s rightfully his? </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made Wooyoung a brat, that much he could see himself, because teasing Yeosang to his limits and exploring what’s new was fun. Thrilling. Exciting. Couldn’t help but feel the heat pooling in his stomach whenever Yeosang was a little rougher with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When a sharp glance was enough to reduce him and his big mouth to nothing more than a little mice, squeaking for attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he wished Yeosang would never leave the apartment and stay with him all day, even though he knew that he couldn’t ask for that, wasn’t Yeosang already plenty with him. Took him on his business trips and events, never demanding for Wooyoung to change in the slightest or stay behind, especially since both knew Wooyoung couldn’t sit still without him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why Wooyoung loved to pull Yeosang into rooms as soon as they were alone, hand deeply buried into his blond hair, pulling him into a rough kiss which was more teeth and spit than anything else but neither of the two would want it differently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was their little game they played, a game where Wooyoung could do whatever he wanted until Yeosang’s patience snapped. Which usually ended in a rough sex session with multiple rounds- Vampires had </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was basically the same situation as always. Wooyoung had gone sightseeing while his beloved sat in a chair and was discussing important matters until he got the message that his vampire was finally finished with his meeting. The way back seemed to stretch, getting longer the more he thought about the blond vampire with his piercing blue eyes. Time ticking so loudly in his head, ringing in his ears in a mocking way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it didn’t surprise anyone when Wooyoung rushed past the other company members who were also staying in hotels close by, everyone knew more or less what would happen anyway. What relationship their well respected CEO had with his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open way too fast and fell back into its place too slowly. The moment the door clicked, came his boyfriend into his sight in all of his beautiful glory and Wooyoung couldn’t help himself but take the few steps across the room and pull Yeosang into a feverish kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot body pressing against an ice cold one, fingers pulling at blond strands while big hands held Wooyoung’s waist firmly, fingers digging into his hip bones and holding him still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung breathed into Yeosang’s mouth, pulling and sucking on his boyfriend’s tongue for as long as he allowed him to do so, giving in to the desire to feel Yeosang. To have him close after being apart all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though his boyfriend seemed to think otherwise since he stopped all of Wooyoung’s attempts at grinding their crotches together, smiling into their kiss. Yeosang </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> how desperate Wooyoung was and didn’t give it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sangie-” Wooyoung whined into the vampire’s mouth who swallowed it, said one chuckled at his desperate tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, beautiful?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang asked but never got a reply from Wooyoung, all he got was a high whine and a desperate clawing at his hair. And both knew that Yeosang didn’t need more confirmation on what he was about to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took only a couple of seconds before Wooyoung stumbled backwards into a wall, getting roughly pushed into it like countless time before, one hand still holding on to his waist while the other held his chin, making Wooyoung unable to move but stare right up ahead into the still ice blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang licked his lips when Wooyoung squirmed under his eyes, couldn’t stop the heat from pooling in his stomach nor his hands from shaking in excitement. The vampire’s natural eyes were already enough to set Wooyoung’s body ablaze yet it only got intensified when lips met lips yet again - but it was gentle, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung melted on the stop, as if his train of thoughts, his need and desires had been washed away by a simple move of lips, a single gentle gesture of love and adoration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Wooyoungie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Snap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words in this situation made Wooyoung’s legs buckle and give out under him, because his mind knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the time to actually start their fun. What he had wanted all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hand on his chin pulled his head roughly to the side which made Wooyoung groan in excitement, baring his neck even more to the vampire before him. Hoping to get bitten right away, to feel fangs piercing his hot skin. Yet, that never happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn’t expect was Yeosang to step away from him, one, two steps before they had an arm length between. There he stood, the vampire in all of his powerful glory and Wooyoung knew he wasn’t allowed to move or else he would be punished, denied what he wanted and </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to be good for his vampire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that he could escape anymore- Yeosang’s eyes said enough. It was like hundreds of years ago where vampires still actively hunted for humans, Wooyoung was nothing more than this vampires prey, the throbbing blood tank which he wanted to suck dry until the last drop was out of his body. To feel the warmth leave his body at the last struggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it excited Wooyoung to know that he was at Yeosang’s complete mercy, that no matter what he did, he couldn’t run or cry for help, the vampire would always be a step ahead. Hunt him down wherever he went because at the end of the day Wooyoung was nothing more than a possession to show of and claim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Wooyoung was a powerless human who could be used so easily by a vampire, and Yeosang was the one who had not only hunted him but also claimed him, Wooyoung was his and </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that people thought Wooyoung’s obsession with thrill seeking situations was weird as long as Yeosang loved to help him without judging his desires, his hidden fantasies and wishes. Yeosang had never laughed at the little role playing scenarios he had come up with and helped Wooyoung accomplish them whenever they felt comfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that mattered in this moment was the fact that his boyfriend stepped closer until his fingers could grace over his way too tight shirt, and suddenly Wooyoung thought he couldn’t breath, the room had gotten too heated. Yeosang’s finger threatened to burn him alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the thought alone made Wooyoung’s cock twitch interested and he groaned, flickering gaze following the movement of the finger until his breath hitched. Yeosang had directly graced over the bulge in his pants all the way down before using the same finger to tip his head up and Wooyoung willingly followed immediately, mind already hazed with lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strip bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung needed a moment to understand the words, the instruction given but he complied soon, first unbuttoning his shirt before he let it drop to the ground. His eyes flickered up to Yeosang to seek confirmation if he was allowed to let it fall like this and got a nod before an eyebrow was crooked and Wooyoung swallowed hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang was hot, way too hot for Wooyoung to handle. Especially in this headspace he had slipped into. Right now he wanted nothing more than to be a good boy and be the best he could so his vampire would take him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who said you could stop?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend’s voice was piercing his thoughts and only then did he notice that he had stopped while taking off his pants, Wooyoung didn’t dare to look up so he pushed down until they finally were off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer me when I ask you something, bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s chin was strongly pushed upwards. With wide eyes he stared back at those beautiful haunting blue orbs and couldn’t help the shiver running down his spine, the need to burn them into his head getting stronger with each passing second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes never left the other’s while he pushed the rest of his clothes down and away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry Vampire, I will never do this again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better. Only good boys get what they want and you want your owner to wreck you dumb, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes- </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes </span>
  </em>
  <span>please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung swallowed, anticipating what would follow the vampire’s words. That his hot, already sweating body was hit by the cool air around got totally ignored the same way he ignored his throbbing length as well. None of it mattered when Yeosang ate him up with his gaze alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, so you better stop daydreaming and start listening to me, or you won’t get any of the things you just dreamed of. Do you understand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung had to clasp a hand over his mouth to not loudly cry out when Yeosang had fallen on his knees only to look up and crook an eyebrow at his behaviour when he hadn’t even been touched yet. But the vision alone of the beautiful vampire on his knees was enough to send Wooyoung spiraling down, legs getting weak once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lick over those crimson lips and Wooyoung had to close his eyes, feeling his whole body shake in anticipation. When it really happened then, Wooyoung wasn’t prepared, not even in the slightest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a teasing lick over the head, a blow of cold air against his hot throbbing cock and Wooyoung cried out this time- </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was just so sensitive. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Yeosang, he was the shaking animal caged into a corner after a successful hunt and that’s exactly how Wooyoung felt. Every touch seemed to burn and burn deeper, piercing through his strongest layers until the flames set his heart ablaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it didn’t help him in any way that Yeosang had no mercy on him, going down on Wooyoung immediately. Damned be vampires who have no gag reflex. Yeosang’s mouth was cold, so the chills running down his back were inevitable. His cock was twitching inside of Yeosang’s mouth who pressed his tongue against the underside while looking up through his long eyelashes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sounds leaving Wooyoung’s mouth were echoing back on the walls and he had problems staying standing, only Yeosang’s hands on his waist were stabilizing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeo- Yeosang-” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older just chuckled around his length when the vibrations send sparks behind his closed eyes, and the heat, the rising warmth in his body threatened to swallow him, to wash over the little sanity he still had left- </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yeosang pulled away, Wooyoung couldn’t help but whine at the denied orgasm. His mind had wanted this all day, waited for Yeosang’s touch to send him over the edge yet he was denied when Wooyoung was finally able to let go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire let Wooyoung’s cock slip out of those red lips who looked so bright against the pale vampire skin, and Wooyoung was tempted to just pull Yeosang back on his cock and make him come. Not that he could, even if he wanted to. The warning flicker in Yeosang’s eye was enough for Wooyoung to stay put and not move an inch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wooyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes?” He stuttered slightly when meeting Yeosang’s icy eyes, his whole body still feeling the aftermath of the denied orgasm. Wooyoung felt so hot and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bothered. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But who was he to talk back at Yeosang or even question his decision, when all he could hope for was not to get sucked dry at the end of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get on the coffee table.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t repeat myself bitch, do what I say.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung had never scrambled faster in his life. Weak knees? Never. The thought alone to get finally fucked like the god boy he was sent Wooyoung into a new headspace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter how cold the wooden coffee table was against his skin and that it was unusual to lay down on said one, but Wooyoung stopped thinking at this point. He was excited, naked and a good obedient boy. Wooyoung wanted and needed nothing else than Yeosang to fuck him into oblivion and maybe, hopefully, get bitten more than once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a minute before he was fully laid back onto the coffee table with legs spread apart to show what Yeosang liked to see, Wooyoung exposing his weakness to the one who loved to hunt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when eyed the room before he found it empty, Yeosang was not there any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung didn’t dare to move. Suddenly he didn’t know what to do, was the feeling of being exposed intensified by the knowledge that Yeosang was able to hear his fast beating heart anywhere in their hotel apartment while Wooyoung’s senses were dulled in comparison- the beating of his heart like fog over his thoughts and senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he waited, sweat running down his face while he pushed himself up on his arms. All his eyes could see was the wall he had been pinned against, and immediately started thinking about how it must have looked from the outside. The way Wooyoung had been flushed, hands not knowing where to go while Yeosang had taken all of him on one go- and reduced him to nothing more than pudding. Saw how easy he was for Yeosang-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that a step? Wooyoung thought he had heard something on his right but he didn’t dare to move his head, to try and see if he was right. Instead his heartbeat spiked and the cool air around him was suddenly biting his hot and sweaty skin, making the tremble even more noticable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand was placed on his chest and Wooyoung jerked violently, letting himself be pushed against the cold surface. Eyes wide open, he stared back the ice blue orbs who showed not even the slightest bit of emotion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingernails grazing over his skin, he could do nothing but stare back, shocked at the sudden appearance of the vampire. And only then, for the first time this day, did he notice the fangs poking out and over those full lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung saw those fangs and knew he was nothing more than prey in this predator's eyes, the shaking little human who had no idea what to expect. Who was scared but also thrilled and excited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt surreal, knowing that this vampire wanted him. Wooyoung had the urge to touch Yeosang to know if he was indeed real but the fingernails digging into his skin were paralyzing his body, and soon he felt the strength intensifying. Until his skin ripped. He groaned deeply when he felt the blood slowly running out of the pierced skin, feeling how his length seemed to get even harder and his breath even faster. Wooyoung’s eyes fluttered open but his eyes were hazed, not able to focus immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the fingers never let off, pushing deeper and deeper into his body until Wooyoung choked in his ecstasy, the pain running through his body filling out every possible gap within seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he came, was pushed over the edge when blood ran down his chest, Wooyoung knew it wasn’t much, never enough but it excited him to no end that he was seen in such a vulnerable state, that Yeosang was the one inflicting his favourite kind of pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s body was still sensitive and the cum barely splashed on his body when Wooyoung’s eyes could finally focus again, and he swore he almost came again on the spot when he saw those icy blue eyes turning a crimson red right before him. When Yeosang’s deepest instincts kicked in and- </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his blood, Wooyoung only noticed then. His blood, the blood Yeosang loved to taste so much, the smell so sweet for the vampire which had sent the elder of his edge, snapped his patience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang had triggered himself with piercing Wooyoung’s skin and the thought of Yeosang falling into his predator headspace just for Wooyoung made him moan loudly, toes curling when the heat travelled back into his length which slowly got hard again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a stare-of, both not wanting to look away because the one who looked away first was the weak one- and at the end it was Wooyoung who couldn’t help but shrink before Yeosang’s glowing red eyes. Those eyes Wooyoung saw in his dreams and behind every corner, the type of eyes he could never forget. The shade of red is only possessed by Yeosang. And those crimson eyes only looked at him, wanted him, to hunt and devour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Wooyoung was happy to give and receive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came because of your skin getting pierced? You’re such a pain slut, Wooyoung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung whimpered at the words, the degretion going straight to his cock. When Yeosang talked like this to him, Wooyoung couldn’t help but wanting to agree- he loved the pain Yeosang inflicted and wanted more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am- love the pain-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s voice was ice cold, not resembling his usual tone at all. Wooyoung loved it, loved the way Yeosang could change his behaviour like turning a switch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Yeosang’s hands with fascination when the vampire pulled it out of Wooyoung’s body, seeing the red staining those strong fingers. The blood, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his blood </span>
  </em>
  <span>threatening to fall in the form of little red drops before Yeosang, the tease he was, licked the blood away. Slowly but surely, making sure that not a single drop of Wooyoung’s blood was wasted and the whole visual had Wooyoung’s eyes roll back. Just the thought of Yeosang enjoying his blood was enough to push him close to another release, the want and need to be nothing more than livestock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tasty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If a simple word could end his life, this would be it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he wanted more, and offered more. Give Yeosang even more of his tasty blood, feed the vampire and his carnal desire to bite a human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fed you well, human.” Wooyoung’s lips were quivering. “And now it’s my time to eat. After all, your whole existence is based on my wealth. I feed you, give you a space to sleep, thoughts to think. You are nothing without me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was true. At this point Wooyoung could never imagine his life without his vampire anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only yours, only because of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Yeosang smirking and vanishing once more out of his view, only to appear moments after at the end of the coffee table, both icy hands grasping his knees in a painful matter. And the image of Yeosang standing between his legs was powerful, combined with the pain and lust rushing through his body and Wooyoung wanted to cry out, to beg if he could come again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare, bitch. Don’t even think about it. You come when I tell you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung nodded with a hazed mind, not completely understanding his words but agreeing nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only then did he notice that Yeosang’s eyes flickered back to his chest rapidly before focusing back onto Wooyoung’s face. He silently wondered why before Yeosang outstretched his hand and tapped his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This body belongs to me, never forget this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- yeah, ‘m never forgetting- never-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang chuckled at his desperate voice, raising his eyebrows and- oh, Wooyoung had pre cum dribble down his length. Almost did he close his legs due to the flush spreading over his skin at the clear show of desperation but Yeosang’s strong grip denied every attempt. When the vampire was sure Wooyoung wouldn’t struggle anymore loosed one hand its grip and spit into the outstretched palm, eyes never leaving Wooyoung while he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was hot watching that unfold in front of him. Even though Wooyoung knew that this was all he would get, his hazy mind already expecting the pain following with great anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spit lubed fingers pressed against his entrance and Wooyoung watched in awe how Yeosang didn’t wait for a verbal or non-verbal confirmation but went right into him, not one but two fingers at the same time. Surely, Wooyoung was still kind of stretched from this mornings quicky but not enough to not feel any pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that they cared, was pain not one of the greatest pleasures Wooyoung felt when he was with Yeosang. Nails graced his insides while he was scissored and Wooyoung tried to hold onto something, anything before he would possibly lose all connection to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet the spit was used up soon but Yeosang never let him off the hock, began to grace the insides of Wooyoung’s legs with his fangs, nibbling at his skin and licking over the parts where he knew Wooyoung was overly sensitive. And bit down. Wooyoung needed great self-control to not come on the spot, was the feeling of the fangs piercing his flushed skin way too addicted and pain inducing, it made him lose his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially when he felt how Yeosang drank a bit of his blood straight from the vein before he liked over the wounds, closing the holes immediately. And Yeosang did that countless times until Wooyoung didn’t know where he began and where he ended, his whole body marked by two fangs belonging to deep crimson eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finge</span>
  <span>rs spread him open, leaving out the most sensitive part on purpose and Wooyoung knew why, could imagine what Yeosang would want from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he couldn’t stop the whimper from leaving his mouth when Yeosang pulled his fingers out. His gaze was burning when he pulled Wooyoung closer to the edge of the coffee table and only when Wooyoung’s naked butt met the still clothed erection of the vampire did he notice that the other was still fully clothed, had not shed a single piece yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Yeosang opened the button of his jeans but nothing more, pushed it only down far enough so his erection could spring free and somehow did this little demonstration of power only fueled Wooyoung on even more.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took only seconds before a spit covered cock was poking his entrance which had Wooyoung moan loudly, hands trying to find Yeosang’s but the vampire only took his wrists and pinned them down over his head. Leaning down besides his face Yeosang whispered low into his ear-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, slut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And pushed in. Yeosang was thick, no doubt, and the barely stretched hole of his sucked it in immediately, pain surging through his body and made Wooyoung black out for a second before he came back and noticed that he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>indeed </span>
  </em>
  <span>come just the way Yeosang had demanded it from him. His walls clenching at the intrusion however Wooyoung welcomed the pain, felt how sensitive he was after he had just come while Yeosang showed him no mercy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosan</span>
  <span>g snapped his hips in a fast pace while holding onto Wooyoung’s wrists, making them look directly at each other and with each snap lost Wooyoung a bit more of his sanity, lost himself completely in what was present and done to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felt </span>
  <span>every inch of Yeosang’s thick length moving in and out of his body in a speed human’s could never archive, felt his walls refusing what he wanted so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s hands desperately tried to claw for something to hold on yet Yeosang only tightened his grip even more, and Wooyoung was sure that would bruise prettily the next day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when Yeosang halted his movements when Wooyoung could slowly focus on something else besides the thrusting and it made him shiver to be beneath the crimson eyes, made him feel small despite the similar body height. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, fucked out by a little bit of roughness, even drooling at the pain, such a pain slut for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s legs shook at the words having Yeosang only push in further, his eyes rolling back at the feeling of being filled to the brim. The intense gaze eating him up alive, showing him that he had no way of escaping the fangs of the vampire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time for a meal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Yeosang meant with the meal was biting Wooyoung’s most sensitive spot which perfectly lined up with how they were at the given moment. The fangs piercing the place between his shoulder and throat send Wooyoung over the edge once more, the feeling of getting fucked merciless while getting bitten was intense- and had Wooyoung see the stars. Yeosang fucked him through yet another crashing orgasm while sucking his blood, groaning at the sweet taste of his blood at every drop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung arched his back at the overwhelming feeling of being attacked at all fronts, moaning Yeosang’s name like a mantra, high pitched and loud enough to echo back from the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t dare to look down at the mess he had made by himself all over his stomach, had to hiss at the oversensitivity of his body and his twitching cock at every pain surging wave running through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until Yeosang groaned against his neck and let go, both of his neck and his wrists, completely sitting up while still being buried deeply into Wooyoung. The vampire's red eyes flickered over his exposed, wrecked body, Wooyoung gulping at the hungry eyes only meant for him to see. His neck was painfully throbbing the way he licked and couldn’t help himself but to touch the fresh wound, feeling his own hot blood immediately sticking to his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding the hand over his own face, he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the visual, letting his eyes wander back to Yeosang’s who watched him with great interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung touched his wounds once more, a high moan leaving his mouth when he smeared the red liquid all over his throat, all the way down to his chest before going up and spreading it once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang clawed his waist, fingernails digging deeply into his skin. If Yeosang’s eyes had been intense before, were they now ignited, the deep crimson getting more intense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung halted his movement eyeing the vampire through hazed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that you love to be covered in blood, slut, but keep doing that and it will be the last time I bite you. And we both know you don’t want that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded while letting his hand fall to the side, not even wanting to imagine how it would be to never get bitten again. Wooyoung couldn’t imagine it, was he way too addicted to the painful situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s crimson eyes were enough to bare his neck, letting Yeosang close the wounds with a precise lick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was almost disappointed that the fun was over so soon and Yeosang seemed to sense it, wasn’t he smirking when he hovered over Wooyoung’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t have you die due to blood loss so soon, can I? I’m not finished with you yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>human.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every answer Wooyoung could have given was swallowed by a tongue pushed into his mouth, lips clashing and Wooyoung whimpered at when Yeosang started to fuck into him again, and this time did he went and hit his sensitive spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung’s arms came up, clawing the back of the vampire in search of anything to hold onto, his mind already fucked out by now. Fingers deeply buried into Yeosang’s back, the vampire groaned, only getting faster while biting Wooyoung’s lip, licking the blood off of it before pushing himself in again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all too much- and Yeosang knew that. Weren’t the thrust of the vampire becoming sloppy as well. At a hard thrust did Yeosang rumble into Wooyoung’s mouth:</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make a mess, bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Wooyoung did just that, moaning high into Yeosang’s mouth when he came once more, body twitching at the overstimulation due to Yeosang not stopping. Fresh tears rolled down and fingers holding onto the vampire strongly, legs closing around Yeosang to pull him in even closer. That movement had Yeosang growling low before he came and Wooyoung whimpered at the feeling of being filled by cum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang never broke the kiss and only kissed Wooyoung with a bit more care when Wooyoung was shaking in his grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of minutes before they finally separated, Wooyoung gasping for air after the kissing took it all away, his arms falling down besides his body. Yeosang seems way more collected than himself and had straightened his back while remaining inside of Wooyoung, eyes still a vibrant crimson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeosang’s hand travelled over his chest and stayed just a little over Wooyoung’s softened cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met, and Wooyoung knew well how to interpret Yeosang’s subtle smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really thought this was over already? Oh, poor slut, I’m done with you yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Wooyoung was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit </span>
  </em>
  <span>addicted to this man. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would appreciate kudos and comments very much &lt;3</p><p>Here are my<a href="https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs">Twitter</a> and my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs"> CC</a> please don't feel shy to talk with me :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>